Jina Nerevar
Jina Nerevar is a Dunmer Princess, Nightingale, and an Elder Councilwoman. She is descended from the reborn Indoril Nerevar. Early Life Much is unknown about her early life, but it is known that she was born to Prince Joran and Elva Nerevar. At one point, when Augurius Mede seized power, Joran was and his family was forced from the Throne. Some time after that, Jina had found a dead body bearing the Nelthar Crest. Little did she know that one day she would be bearing that same symbol. After an attempt on her life that left her incritical condition, Jina decided that she would no longer be weak, and let that happen to her. She trained with the Fighter's Guild for a year, and then she trained in Valenwood for archery. Finally, she joined the Thieves Guild, for training in Sneak, Persuasion, and Mercantile. With the Dragonborn's abandonment of the Guild, Karliah needed a new Nightingale. She spotted Jina one day, and they got to talking. They developed a friendship, and then, one day, Nocturnal accepted Jina as a Nightingale. However, she soon had to return to Mournhold to be with her family. Events of The Return of the Septim Dynasty When the Siege of Mournhold began, Jina was forced to stay inside, and not fight. Soon after the battle was over, Jina, her younger brother, and her mother were all sent to High Rock to negotiate with Daric Lariat. However, another assassination attempt on her life ended with her being sent back to Mournhold with Nelthro Kanir to investigate. She joined the Nelthars during this. Jina would participate in no battles until the Siege of the Imperial City, where she helped Joran and Daric duel with Augurius Mede. Eventually, she and her father were told to let Daric fight alone, and he won. Jina became an Elder Councilwoman, and helped in the arrest of Naerion Nelthar. Events Pre-Back to Roots Jina helped in the reformation of the Thieves Guild in Morrowind, helping to fund it and get it back on its feet like the guild in Skyrim. She assisted Darius Septim in the formation of the Banker's Guild, and helped the war-torn provinces of Morrowind and Cyrodiil get back on their feet. Jina had not seen any Nelthars nor any members of the Thieves Guild since the Battle for the Imperial City. Back to Roots Jina Nerevar starts this RP by heading around Tamriel on a vacation-like business trip, to give her peace of mind after three assassination attempts. Emperor Darius I gave her leave to do this. She goes to Riften, and spends her time reminiscing with her friends, Karliah and Brynjolf, before getting on Maven Black-Briar's nerves. Then, she leaves Riften, going to Markarth. On the way back to the Imperial City from Markarth, she is captured and tortured by bandits. The Nelthars and the Companions come and rescue her. She spends some time Nelthro Kanir, trying to bring down the rival Thieves' Guilds. However, when she come sup with many false leads, she returns to Riften. There, she takes part in escaping during the Raid on the Guild, and flees to the Nightingale Sanctuary. Then, she goes on a heist with Karliah, Kradien, J'Zarr, and Eyjene. She helps them steal the Cowl of the Gray Fox from Nocturnal, before leaving to go back to her business, after reforming the Trinity with J'zarr and Kradien, with her as the head. Post-Back to Roots Jina spent much of her time gallivanting around Cyrodiil, confident in herself and her powers. She continued to work closely with Emperor Darius, though they never began a relationship... much to Jina's disappointment. She eventually went to High Rock, where she met Prince Damian of Northpoint. They started up a relationship, though, because she didn't know his true nature. She gave birth to a half-breed son, but she did her best to pretend that it was the child of her future husband, to prevent shame from befalling her. Eventually, her father grew tired with the way she went from one relationship to the next, making and breaking many political deals. Finally, he decided she would have to shape up or stop being an Elder Councilor. She was bringing some shame upon his family. Jina didn't really know anyone that she wanted to marry... Besides Emperor Darius, but he was out of reach. Eventually, she turned to Jax Redoran, her trusted friend, bodyguard, and advisor. Within a few months, they tied the knot, and become one of the Imperial City's most dominant political couples. Jax had influence among the Legion and House Redoran, while Jina herself was very well-known, and had the Emperor's ear. Eventually, Jina became pregnant. Within nine months, she gave birth to Elva Nerevar the Second, named after her maternal grandmother. Thanks to the influence of Nocturnal and Azura, the baby had two different colored eyes: one purple, one green. This strange phenomenon brought confusion to many people in the City, but Jina did her best to keep it under wraps. She formed her own guild, eventually, dedicated to helping the poor. She called it the Hands of Mara, though its members called it the 'Guild of the Star.' It was dedicated to helping poor people find jobs and build up their life, and her influence grew because of that. Many people are amazed at all she has accomplished at such a young age... Gallery Jina Formal.png|Jina in her formal attire Jina Thief.png|Jina in her Thieves Guild Armor Jina Nightingale.png|Jina as a Nightingale Category:Dunmer Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Thieves Guild Category:House Nerevar Category:Nelthars